parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Sonic the Hedgehog (Thomas the Hedgehog Engine) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Sonic - (Thomas and Sonic are both wear blue and the main heroes) *Percy as Tails - (Percy and Tails are both the youngest and best buds to Thomas and Sonic) *James as Antoine D'Coolette - (James and Antoine D'Coolette are both vain) *Duck as Rotor - (Duck and Rotor are both happy and caring) *Emily as Princess Sally - (Emily and Princess Sally are both beautiful and the main females) *Molly as Bunnie Rabbot - (Molly and Bunnie Rabbot are both kind) *Edward as Uncle Chuck - (Edward and Uncle Chuck are both wear blue, old, wise, and kind) *Gordon as Knuckles - (Gordon and Knuckles are both big, strong, and have short tempers) *Rosie as Amy Rose - (Rosie and Amy Rose are both wear pink and loves Thomas and Sonic) *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cream *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman - (Cerberus and Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman are both the main villains) *Diesel as Snively - (Diesel and Snively are both devious) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Cluck *Bill and Ben as Scratch and Grounder - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Scratch and Grounder are) *George as Coconuts - (Coconuts's voice suits George) *Daisy as Momma Robotnik - (Daisy and Momma Robotnik are both big, strong, evil, and horrid) *Madge as Dulcy - (Madge and Dulcy are both wear green) *Henry as Ari - (Henry and Ari are both big, strong, and funny) *Murdoch as King Max Acorn - (Murdoch and King Max Acorn are both fathers of Emily and Princess Sally) *Donald and Douglas as Big Griz and Big Mike - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Big Griz and Big Mike are) *Stepney as Lucas - (Lucas's voice suits Stepney) *Toby as Captain Rescue - (Toby and Captain Rescue are both old, smart, and clever) *Elizabeth as Breezie *Duncan as Robotnik Jr. - (Duncan and Robotnik Jr. are both stubborn) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lupe *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Nicole *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Manic - (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Sonic and Manic are) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sonia - (Tillie and Sonia are both beautiful) *Stirling No 1 (a real TTTE character) as Queen Aleena *Arry and Bert as Sleet and Dingo - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Sleet and Dingo are) *Bertie as Cyrus - (Cyrus's voice suits Bertie) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bartleby - (Johnny and Bartleby are both ends with the letter 'Y') *Mavis as Rouge - (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) *Skarloey as Male Cheese *Rheneas as Chocola *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Christopher Thorndyke *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Danny *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chuck Thorndyke - (Jebediah and Chuck Thorndyke are both old) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cosmo - (Emma and Cosmo are both wear green) *Henrietta as Female Cheese *Splatter and Dodge as Decoe and Bocoe - (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Decoe and Bocoe are) *Harvey as Big the Cat - (Harvey and Big the Cat are both fat and clumsy) *Oliver as Espio - (Oliver and Espio are both western) *Billy as Charmy - (Billy and Charmy are both silly) *BoCo as Vector - (BoCo and Vector are both wear green) *Bulgy as Shadow - (Bulgy and Shadow are both half bad and half good) *Diesel 10 as Professor Gerald Robotnik - (Diesel 10 was a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Tanaka *Peter Sam as Rocket the Sloth - (Rocket the Sloth's voice suits Peter Sam) *Spencer as Sam Speed - (Spencer and Sam Speed are both fast and named begins with the letter 'S') *Freddie as Professor Von Schlemmer *Neville as Hawk - (Neville wears black, which matches Hawk's hair black) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as E-123 Omega *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pachacamac - (Pete and Pachacamac are both named begins with the letter 'P') *Flora as Tikal - (Tikal's voice suits Flora) *Bertram as Naugus *S.C.Ruffey as Bokkun *Toad as Froggy - (Toad and Froggy are both small and have the same letter 'O' in the middle of their names) *Fergus as Chip *Duke as Mr. Stewart *Mighty Mac as Mighty and Ray - (Mighty Mac are brothers, just like Mighty and Ray are) *Bash and Dash as Wallace A. Ditso and Torch - (Bash and Dash are twins, just like Wallace A. Ditso and Torch are) *Stanley as Silver - (Stanley and Silver are both wear white and named begins with the letter 'S') *Lady as Blaze - (Blaze's voice suits Lady) *Iron Duke (from RWS) as Athair - (Iron Duke and Athair are both old) *Ivo Hugh (from RWS) as Emerl *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Vanilla *Sigrid (from Theodore Tugboat) as Scarlet Garcia *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Omochao *Belle as Lindsay Thorndyke *Flynn as Nelson Thorndyke *Max and Monty as Jet and Storm *Gail (from Ernest the Engine and Others) as Wave *Evil Thomas (a fan-made Thomas character) as Metal Sonic - (Evil Thomas and Metal Sonic are both evil and attempt to kill poor Thomas and Sonic) *The Chinese Dragon as Egg Golem - (The Chinese Dragon and Egg Golem are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Rusty as Griff - (Rusty and Griff are both have five letters in one name) *Sir Handel as The Station Square President *Troublesome Trucks as Robots, Badniks, SWATbots, Assault Bots, Sticky Hyenas and Bees *Harold as Edgar Eagle - (Harold and Edgar Eagle are both fly in the air) *Salty as Captain Squeegee - (Salty and Captain Squeegee are both connected to bodies of water) *Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus *D261 as Lyric the Last Ancient - (D261 and Lyric the Last Ancient are both evil) *Hector as Dr. Eggman Nega - (Dr. Eggman Nega's voice suits Hector) *Smudger as Dragon Breath - (Dragon Breath's voice suits Smudger) *98462 and 87546 (from RWS) as Ball Hog and Roller - (98462 and 87546 are twins, just like Ball Hog and Roller are) *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Perfect Chaos - (Johnny Cuba and Perfect Chaos are both villains who travel in sea) *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Music Destroyer - (Cabot and Music Destroyer are both strong, rude, evil, and mean) *Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as King Arfur *Dorothy (from Theodore Tugboat) as Catty Carlisle *Marge (made up narrow gauge steam engine) as Lucinda *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Professor Caninestein *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Hacker *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rosie *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Katella - (Katella's voice suits Minvera) *Azul (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dirk *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dr. Quark - (Silver and Dr. Quark are both evil and rivals to Cerberus and Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman) *Tracy (from Jay-Jay) as Sabina - (Tracy and Sabina are both fly in the air) *Annie and Clarabel as Helen and Frances - (Annie and Clarabel are twins, just like Helen and Frances are) *Arthur as E-102 Gamma *Jeremy as Captain William Le Due - (Jeremy and Captain William Le Due are both fly in the air) *Dennis as Lawrence - (Dennis and Lawrence are both have the same word 'en' in the middle of their names) *Bulstrode as Dr. Warpnik - (Bulstrode and Dr. Warpnik are both evil and only made one apparence) *Cranky as Jerome Wise - (Jerome Wise's voice suits Cranky) *Whiff as Colonel Stench - (Whiff and Colonel Stench are both filthy and stinky) *Scruff as Cat *Derek as Lazaar - (Lazaar's voice suits Derek) *Hiro as Professor Pickle - (Hiro and Professor Pickle are both old) *Den and Dart as Pollo and Dirk - (Den and Dart are twins, just like Pollo and Dirk are) *The Pirates (from TUGS) as Gargoyles *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Robecca - (Rebecca and Robecca are both share the same names) *Evil Emily (a fan-made Thomas character) as Sallybot *Taro (from TTMA) as Wes Weasley *Emalina (from JD41796) as Mayor Whinnyham *Tyler (from TheBlueE2) as Spelunk *Andy Diesel (from Mad Bomber) as Iblis - (Andy Diesel and Iblis are both mean and evil) *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Black Doom - (Alfred and Black Doom are both evil and mean) *Sigrid of Arlesdale as Ella *Buster as Sketch Lampoon *Patrick as Sergeant Doberman *Trevor as Trevor - (Trevor and Trevor are both share the same names) *Terence as Max - (Terence and Max are both wear orange) *Proteus as Oracle of Delphius - (Proteus and Oracle of Delphius are both mysterious) *Old Slow Coach as Topaz *Rocky as Elmer Johnson the Diamond Stadium Owner *Jack as Goobster *Alfie as Robot *Colin as Stripes *Lorry 1 as Delta *Lorry 2 as Beta *Lorry 3 as Espilon *Tiger Moth as Zeta *Thumper as ZERO *Paxton and Norman as Fat Police Guard Twins *Polar (from Crash Bandicoot) as Muttski *Baby T (from Crash Bandicoot) as Baby T - (Baby T and Baby T are both share the same names) *Sparx (from Spyro the Dragon) as Dove Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Sonic ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Tails TimeforTrouble17.png|James as Antoine D'Coolette Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Rotor Emily.jpg|Emily as Princess Sally Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Bunnie Rabbot Mavis43.png|Toby as Uncle Chuck WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Knuckles Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Amy Rose Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Cream The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Snively TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Cluck Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Scratch and Grounder GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Coconuts BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as Momma Robotnik Madge.png|Madge as Dulcy TheTroublewithMud24.png|Henry as Ari Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as King Max Acorn Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Big Griz and Big Mike ThomasAndStepney63.png|Stepney as Lucas EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Captain Rescue Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Breezie Dunkin Duncan.png|Duncan as Robotnik Jr. Georgia.png|Georgia as Lupe Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Nicole Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Manic Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Sonia Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Sleet and Dingo Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Cyrus Johnny.png|Johnny as Bartleby Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Rouge Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Male Cheese Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Chocola Toots now has a mouth..jpg|Toots as Christopher Throndyke Tootle..jpg|Tootle as Danny Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Chuck Thorndyke Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Cosmo Henrietta.jpg|Henrietta as Female Cheese ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad234.png|Splatter and Dodge as Decoe and Bocoe MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Big the Cat Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Espio Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Charmy WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Vector Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Shadow ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10 as Professor Gerald Robotnik Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Mr. Tanaka D15F19BC-3564-421E-9A3D-984A83F985DF.png|Peter Sam as Rocket the Sloth Spencer.png|Spencer as Sam Speed Freddie.png|Freddie as Professor Von Schlemmer Neville.png|Neville as Hawk Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as E-123 Omega Pete.jpg|Pete as Pachacamac Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Tikal Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Naugus Scruffey.png|S.C.Ruffey as Bokkun Escape62.png|Toad as Froggy Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Chip Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Mr. Stewart Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Mighty and Ray No94aeaa64e78dbe2b34737e6301d3e801.jpg|Bash and Dash as Wallace A. Ditso and Torch Stanley.jpg|Stanley as Silver ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Blaze IronDuke.png|Iron Duke as Athair 640px-INameThisEngineRS7.png|Ivo Hugh as Emerl Lillie Lightship (TUGS).png|Lillie Lightship as Vanilla Sigrid-TheodoreTugboat.png|Sigrid as Scarlet Garcia Budgie.png|Budgie as Omochao Belle.png|Belle as Lindsey Thorndyke Flynn (Thomas & Friends).png|Flynn as Nelson Thorndyke Max and Monty.png|Max and Monty as Jet and Storm Gail&ernest.jpg|Gail as Wave Evil Thomas!.png|Evil Thomas as Metal Sonic Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Egg Golem Rusty the Little Orange Diesel Engine.jpg|Rusty as Griff Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as The Station Square President TheTroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Robots, Badniks, SWATbots, Assault Bots, Sticky Hyenas and Bees PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Edgar Eagle Salty.jpg|Salty as Captain Squeegee FlyingScotsmanintheUK.png|Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Lyric the Last Ancient HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Dr. Eggman Nega Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Dragon Breath No 98462 and 87546 for percyfan94 by favoriteartman-d8ga331.png|98462 and 87546 as Ball Hog and Roller Category:Daniel Pineda